El espejo mágico
by Chica de los jazmines
Summary: Ese día había sido complicado para ella, sin embargo deseaba festejar navidad, sola, en el pequeño pueblo donde vivía. Pero un espejo fue el que cambio su vida. Para siempre. Regalo para Estrella'black. Todos humanos. Edward y Bella.


**Disclamier**:_ **Los personajes le pertenecen a la soñadora Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo soy su manager y por eso tengo tantos millones bajo mi almohada. Bueno unas cuantas monedas.**_

**Summary**:_ **Ese día había sido complicado para ella, sin embargo deseaba festejar navidad, sola, en el pequeño pueblo donde vivía. Pero un espejo fue el que cambio su vida. Para siempre. Regalo para Estrella Black. Todos humanos. Edward y Bella.**_

**Nota de la autora**:_ **Dedicado a Citlalli, mi amiga que cree en el amor. Mi amiga que va a encontrar a su amor. Mi amiga que tiene un corazón enorme. Mi amiga que tiene espíritu navideño. Mi amiga que es sincera y transparente. A mi amiga que la quiero y deseo lo mejor para ella**._

**_El espejo mágico_**

_Though the sea will be strong  
I know we'll carry on  
'Cos if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

_(Robbie Williams - She's the one)_

El reloj ya marcaba las nueve de la noche. Ella era la última dentro de la oficina. No le gustaba dejar el trabajo para el día siguiente. Tampoco tenía apuros, de igual forma noche buena la iba a pasar sola en la cocina de su casa. Llegar antés o después no modificaba nada.  
Apagó la notebook que tenía sobre el escritorio. Tomó la bolsa que estaba colgada sobre su silla, dentro había un par de adornos navideños que iba a poner esa misma noche para darle alegría a su soledad. Una soledad que ella misma había escogido, cuando decidió mudarse a Forks para trabajar en un pequeño estudio de periodistas especializados en arte contemporáneo.

Se pusó todo el abrigo que había llevado esa misma mañana. Rodó por su cuello una larga chalina de lana para protegerse del viento. Unos guantes en conjunto en sus delicadas manos, dedicadas a tocar el teclado de su computadora y antes de salir acomidó su cabello, dejando sus bucles en orden.

Justo hoy no tenía su auto. Justo hoy estaba en reparación. Ya era tarde, demasiado. Marcó con su celular. Todas la líneas de taxi le daban ocupadas. Volvió a intentarlo, ahora con remises, ocupados. No había nada disponible a la hora de la cena, en navidad. En el pequeño Forks.  
Iba a tener que caminar, otra no le quedaba. No eran muchas cuadras, así que era la última oportunidad que tenía para salir de su estudio.

Revisó la oficina antés de salir. ¡Como lo había olvidado! ¡Su paraguas! ¡Estaba en su casa!

Volvió a pensar. Pensó, y volvió a pensar. No tenía otra salida. Enfrentarse al clima era su única solución, y tal vez su única salvación.

_- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Llueve, está helado todo. El viento. ¡La puta madre! Perdón Dios por insultar en este día tan especial. Pero, ¿No podías dejarme un clima más adorable?_

Comenzó a caminar. El viento la arrastraba con fuerza. Su poco peso no la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie. El trayecto le estaba costando. Su cabello volaba. Necesitaba al menos llegar a la esquina. El agua la estaba mojando. Sus labios se pusieron morados. Sentía frío. Necesitaba café. Necesitaba un plato de comidas calentito. Necesitaba una ducha de vapor. Necesitaba estar en su hogar.

Camino costoso, pero llegó a la primer esquina. Las calles estaban vacías. No había autos. Los negocios estaban cerrados. Desde algunas casas salía algún que otro villancisco. La decoración de la calle principal se mantenía fuerte. Las luces de colores se prendían y apagaban. Todas las familias estaban disfrutando una hermosa cena. Unida. En compañía. Y ella sola, en medio de la calle, mientras su cara se congelaba.

Caminó un poco más. Su cartera y la bolsa que tenía en la mano intentaban despegarse de su cuerpo. Llegó a mitad de cuadra, pasó un pequño café, del cual salía una hermosa melodía. Tenía ganas de frenar ahí, pero decidió que sería más fácil llegar a su casa y cambiar su ropa.

Desde el pequeño lugar, un enorme espejo detectó a la hermosa muchacha de unos veinticuatro años de edad, como máximo. Se balanciaba con el viento. Su cabello estaba empapado. Pero su belleza se mantenía intacta. Él la miró. Sus ojos se frenaron en ese espejo rectangular que tenía en frente y daba directo con la calle. Su hermosura lo dejo atónico. La observó como le costaba caminar derecha, como se esforzaba para dar cada uno de los pasos al frente. A él le dieron ganas de invitarla a cenar. Pero no quería meterse, seguramente la estaban esperando. Una chica tan hermosa no iba a estar sola para la navidad, como él estaba. Sentado en aquel café sin nada que hacer, escuchando pequeñas melodías solo para relajarse y no sentirse en plena soledad en una noche que debería disfrutar.

Volvió a mirar ese espejo. La vió a ella. Como de a poco se alejaba. Caminando lentamente, en esa noche que debería ser especial. Una nueva melodía empezó. Noche de paz. Esa suave música. Típica de esta fecha. Ella, luchando contra el viento. Y la bolsa de adornos navideños se separó de su mano. Y las cosas se perdieron con el viento. Ella, que comenzó a caminar en contra de la fuerte tormenta, tan sólo para recoger lo poco que le quedaba a esa navidad. Ella, que derramó una lágrima sintíendose perdida en un día que soñaba con que fuese especial. Él, que sin pensarlo, sin ponerse su abrigo, sin terminar su chocolate caliente, salió de aquel lugar tan solo para ayudarla.

Y la tuvo cerca. Vió como seguía intentando recoger sus cosas. Intentó ayudarla. No le importo estar a la interperie. No le importo el resfriado que iba a tener después. Sólo le importo ella. La simple muchacha mojada y congelada, que era hermosa como una navidad acompañado.

Y ella lo vió a él. Como intentaba llegar a uno de sus adornos perdidos en la noche. En la oscuridad. Perdidos en la música. Perdidos como esa navidad. Secó con su guante las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos. Él se le acercó. A centímetros. A una distancia corta. Un espejo que los reflejaba a ambos, juntos. Mojados por esa tormenta. Llevados por ese frío viento. Quietos. Duros. Hipnotizados. Por la belleza del otro. Ella ojos café. Él ojos verdes. Ella con su sonrisa blanca y sus dientes rechinando por el frío. Él con su piel blanca como la nieve que todavía no aparecía.

Se quedarón mirándose. El uno al otro. Sin pronunciar palabra. Sintiendo algo en sus corazones. Algo que jamás habían sentido.

Él fue el que dió el primer paso, o la primera palabra.

_- Tu hermosura puede compararse con la música. Y llegarías a la nota más alta de todas._

Se sonrojó. Él le tomó la mano. Por un momento dejo de temblar. Él perdido en esa sobrenatural belleza le acarició el rostro. Esperando una respuesta. Y la tuvo.

_- Podría pasarme horas mirándote a los ojos y jamás me cansaría. Ese verde, tan especial, especial como la navidad, que no quiero pasar en soledad._

Él sonrió. Él tomó con fuerza la mano de ella, para que no se separara. Y olvidó las pertenencias que había dejado en el café. Un viejo conocido seguro se las guardaba.

_- Edward._

Y le acarició el cabello que derramaba agua en forma de cascada.

_- Bella_.

Y le sujetó la mano con más fuerza, para que él sienta que no se quería separar.

_- Me gustaría pasar el resto de la noche acompañado. Si para vos no es molestia, una cena en mi casa con algunas velas sería buena elección._

Ella sintió que todo era rápido, pero que importaba eso cuando el vacío de la soledad había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Que importaba cuando su corazón no dejaba de latir a ese ritmo que estaba experimentando por primera vez en toda su vida.

_- Me encantaría pasar una navidad a tu lado. Sintiendo compañía. Sintiendo que esta noche vale la pena._

Que importaba tener vergüenza a un desconocido cuando ambos estaban viviendo la vida al máximo. Que importaba el frío, la lluvia, no verse perfectos cuando ellos sentían que no había nadie más bello en este mundo. Cuando ellos sentían que si esta noche no se hubieran cruzado nada huebiera tenido sentido. Nada de esta vida hubiese tenido sentido sin conocer el amor de la forma más absurda. Un amor que fue creado por una imagen proyectada en un espejo.

Un espejo mágico, un espejo que a partir de ese día fue especial por siempre.

Ella subió a su coche. Un Volvo color plateado. Estaba estacionado en la calle. Estaba mojado como ellos. Pero por dentro. Estaba perfecto. Y él abrió la puerta de ella y no le importo cuan mojada estaba y como iba a quedar su auto después. Sólo le importo mirarla a los ojos y conducir, lentamente hasta llegar a una casa. Hermosa, decorada para esa navidad. Y que hubiera estado apagada de no ser porque todavía en algunos corazones de este mundo se sigue manteniendo al amor como lo principal en la vida. De no ser porque en este mundo todavía hay personas que creen en la magia de la navidad. En que las cosas buenas ocurren y en que muchos sueños pueden cumplirse.

Y así fue. Como la soledad se convitió en compañía por siempre. Así pasaron los años, atravesando navidades juntos. Festejos infinitos que para ellos jamás terminarían.

Y de vez en cuando se sentaban a tomar un café en aquel lugar donde el espejo mágico todavía mantenía una imagen proyectada. Ellos dos mirándose a los ojos. Tal como la primera vez.

Porque en alguna parte del mundo el amor a primera vista había existido. Y había mantenido el juntos por siempre, hasta pasada la eternidad.

* * *

Nota de la autora**: _Un cambio radical en mí, ya que no soy de hacer cosas tan melosas, estilo "Amor eterno", pero las navidades nos mandan energía para que todo salga hermoso. Y estoy me resultó hermoso. Porque con Citlalli sabemos que la magia existe. No la varita mágica, pero si esa magia que llena el alma._**

**_ Que todos tengan unas navidades hermosas, estén unidos, y disfruten lo que la vida les da día tras día. Sean felices y no olviden de postre probar el dulce de leche,_**

**_ Esto fue con mucho cariño. En deseo de que sus sueños se cumplan._**

_**"La luna se vuelve el sol. La noche en el día. Porque detrás de cada persona se esconde otra"**_

_**Chica de los Jazmines.**_


End file.
